1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-strapping device. Particularly, both the lateral strapping procedure and the longitudinal strapping procedure can be done in only one machine. In addition, the turn table is not required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, 3A, 3B, 3C and 3D, when the newspaper or magazine industry needs a cross-strapping work, usually it requires three machines, namely a first strapping machine 81, a turn table 82, a second strapping machine 83.
About the conventional cross-strapping procedure, a package 90 moves from a first position P1 to a second position P2 which is positioned in the first strapping machine 81 for doing the first strapping procedure. Then, a first strap X1 is strapped around the package 90. After which, the package 90 moves to a third position P3 which is positioned on the turn table 82. The turn table turns 90 degrees (from the condition in FIG. 3B into the condition in FIG. 3C). Then, this package 90 moves to a fourth position P4 which is positioned in the second strapping machine 83 for doing the second strapping procedure. After which, this package 90 moves to a fifth position P5. So, a second strap X2 is strapped on package 90. The first strap X1 and the second strap X2 form a cross-strapping. Hence, the conventional cross-strapping procedure is done.
However, the above-mentioned conventional procedure needs three machines. Not only it needs larger space, but also the total cost for three machines is high. In addition, the required moving processes are more so that its processing way is complicated.
In addition, when the package 90 is turned on the turn table 82, this package 90 must be moved to a center of the turn table 82. Otherwise, this package 90 becomes tilted or slightly departing from the center. Once the package 90 departs from the center, it needs a worker to push it back or to adjust its position manually. Besides, if the weight of the package 90 is heavy, definitely it requires more electricity during the turning process. Thus, its energy consuming is higher.